


The Dice

by hallieCB3



Category: Solo A Star Wars Story, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Gen, Got this after watching the Solo teaser, Headcanon, Just Speculating, Post The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: "No one's ever really gone."One-shot story about the reunion of the Skywalker twins and what could have gone through Leia's mind after hearing her brother telling her that.





	The Dice

_"No one's ever really gone."_

She heard those words and she took the dice from the hands of her brother. He was there with her at the end, but he wasn't at the same time. Was it all just an illusion? Was that it? All her struggles, her continuous fight during her whole life for what it was good and right in the galaxy, was all of it just an illusion? Would she change any of her choices if that was so?

 

She thought of a memory or herself sitting inside the cockpit of the Falcon aside Chewie, while they were desperately escaping from the Death Star with the droids and the plans the team known as Rogue One had stolen from the Empire, paying a high price with their own lives. She remembered hugging the Wookiee as soon as the TIE fighters that were pursuing them were defeated. In some way, she felt embarrassed with Chewbacca for calling him "walking carpet" shortly before escaping. Han had vacated his pilot seat to man the guns with the farm boy who had rescued from her detention cell... the Farm Boy who was unbeknowst to her, her twin brother.

 

She had always wondered, sometimes in her hardest moments, how things would have been if the choices of her parents were any different, especially the choices of that legendary Jedi knight from Tatooine named Anakin Skywalker. She could see herself as a toddler, venturing step by step in the beautiful fields of Naboo by the lake, then running along her brother on a sunny day under the loving gaze of their beautiful mother. Perhaps they would show their Force sensitivity in such a way by growing up together so their father would train them in the Ways of the Force. The father she never knew. The father that never got to hold her unless it was to make her see the destruction of her home planet. That terrible legacy that had cursed her future in her son. The father whose blue eyes were inherited by her brother.

 

Luke. The very same brother who had left everything and vanished, had come back to her at the end. The one who had been with her since the beginning and then separated worlds away just right after being born by fate. And then, by what some would call mere coincidence and others the will of the Force, reunited to fight against the Empire without knowing the ties that bind them.

 

The golden reflect of the light on the shiny surface of the dice made her remember all those times aboard the Falcon, especially that time when recklessly she went heavily pregnant along her friend Evaan to rescue her fool of a husband and his friends from Kashyyyk.

 

A random image crossed her mind. She thought of a foreign memory of a young Han on a speeder, with the same dice hanging on the windshield, recklessly racing around the streets of a Corellian city along another young woman... someone in his past. A beautiful young woman, in some ways similar to her. Of course by that time she was just a young girl growing in the halls of the Alderaanian Palace, but she wondered herself later on if in all his trips around the galaxy, there was a moment where their paths almost crossed before meeting face to face in that detention cell block. Of course their lives couldn't be more different but she couldn't help but wonder anyway. She smiled slightly. Of course there was some slight shade of jealousy towards that presence from the past but, she reasoned, for every Kier there had to be a Qi'Ra.

 

But then, the Force showed her some other memories to be created yet. Events from the future.

 

She saw her son, the one she thought was lost forever, kneeling over the ground inside the Crait rebel base to pick up the same dice, while he looked up and saw the face of the girl he had offered to share everything and kill the past together. He saw her, standing in front of him, that Force-sensitive scavenger from Jakku he had conflicted feelings about, while she was keeping a blank face and shut the door of the Millennium Falcon on his face through the Force-bond they still shared.

 

And then... she saw something that made her spirits soar high.

 

She heard an old lullaby she had always loved. The melody her adoptive mother would hum for her when she was just a little girl in her arms so she could sleep. A conflicted tune from her keepsake box, taking into account the painful events the memories kept on that box were involved when they were revealed, but anyhow the sounds of her happy childhood in Alderaan. She got closer to the source of the lullaby. In front of her eyes, a perfect sight. A little baby girl just some standard months old, gurgling in her cradle while laying on her back. The beautiful little one was moving her limbs enthusiastically, while looking towards the golden dice hanging over her. Her dark curls and fair skin made a beautiful combination with her delicate features, her hazel eyes and tiny nose, giving away immediately who her parents were. Her little mouth would smile in such a way that reminded her of a certain Corellian scoundrel she had met and loved.

 

Her granddaughter. Han's granddaughter.

 

Their granddaughter playing with her grandfather's golden dice. He could hear Han's voice making a snarky comment about being a grandpa. Her hazel eyes, the same eyes from the baby's beautiful mother, shining while looking at the same dice her father was holding on Crait.

 

Her brother was right.

 

No one's ever really gone.

 

Not even hope.

 

There would always be hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. A lot of wishful thinking while writing this one.
> 
> Saw the trailer of "Solo: A Star Wars Story" this morning and I noticed immediately the golden dice hanging in front of the speeder young Han was driving with Qi'Ra (who we don't know yet which role she plays in Han's life but I thing she will be an old flame) and then remember the scene when his son grabs the dice in his hand at the end of The Last Jedi.
> 
> And yes, thanks to Rian "Reylo" Johnson I'm definitely positive on a romantic connection between those two! LOL. Hope you like this short piece! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
